


Never Have I Ever

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: The gang celebrate Yev’s 18th birthday and more big decisions appear on the horizon.





	Never Have I Ever

 

 

 

Blake’s ankle was pretty much back to normal by the end of January. He was allowed back to work and it was like he’d never been away. Jack fell back into the easy rhythm of teasing banter but Blake could tell the older man was happy to have him back. Connor had been a huge source of support for Blake in the weeks that followed the revelations about his father. Blake finally felt like he was able to box up his feelings about that period of his life and store them away in a place that didn’t get in the way of his everyday life. For want of a better way to put it, Blake had his shit together. 

 

Yev was working a late shift at the diner straight from school and it was completely dead. He’d mopped the same linoleum over and over again. He’d washed every dish twice. He even changed the grease filter in the extractor fan. Just when he was about to go psycho with boredom the door opened and Blake walked in with Jack. 

“Oh thank god. I was going insane! It’s like a fuckin morgue in here.” Yev exhaled a deep sigh of relief and pulled Blake into a quick, blink-and-you-missed-it kiss before turning to greet Jack. 

“Hey!”

“Hey Yev.” He grinned. “Good to see you man.”

“You too. You guys hungry?”

Jack nodded. “Starved.”

Blake tilted his head to his friend. “Double cheeseburger with bacon and fries. He eats the same thing every damn time.”

Jack ruffled Blake’s hair but grinned at Yev. “He’s right.”

Yev laughed and wrote down the order. “Anything for you babe?”

Blake shook his head. “I’m good. I’ll wait until your done and we can eat together.”

Yev wandered off to put Jack’s order in the kitchen while the other two found a table. 

“ _Babe_?” Jack teased with a laugh. 

Blake was unconcerned. “You never heard a pet name before Jay?”

“Fuck no. I’m long gone before I ever get to that stage with a chick.” Jack shuddered. 

“You’re a dick.” Blake chuckled. 

“It’s no fun since you stopped getting riled up about my teasing.” Jack pouted. 

Blake snorted. “Trust me, when you live with all the incest jokes that I do it gives you a thick fuckin skin.”

“True.”

 

Jack left the boys after he’d finished his burger and Yev pulled Blake into the staff restrooms to liven up his shift. They didn’t go too far, just a bit of making out and grinding, before Yev pulled away. 

“Fiona will fire my ass if she catches us.”

Blake grinned. “She loves us. You’ll be fine.”

Yev adjusted himself in his pants and moved to the door. 

“We’ll finish this later.” He winked and headed back to the front, leaving Blake with a pretty hard problem. 

“I hate you, Milkovich!” He hollered half-heartedly. 

 

Mickey was trying to take in everything Alice was saying but he’d never been very fluent in legal speak. 

“So we can adopt them? Both of them?”

Alice smiled patiently, having answered some variation of this question multiple times since she arrived at the house an hour earlier. 

“Yes Mickey. And Oliver too.”

“What about their mom?” Ian asked carefully. 

Alice fixed him with a sympathetic gaze. She knew his daily battle with mental illness meant he had a level of empathy that most people lacked. “She’s suffered a complete psychotic break. Her family applied for her to be institutionalized permanently and it was granted. It’s a very sad thing but my job is to make sure her children are cared for and you are the people I trust to do this.”

Ian nodded. “What if she gets better? I was catatonic once and look at me now.”

“It’s gone beyond that for her now. And if there was a miracle, somewhere along the line, it would be in the form of an improvement. But it wouldn’t be to the extent that she could be their primary caretaker.” Alice told them, genuine sadness in her voice. 

“I feel like every time you come around here it means we’ve gotta have a deep and meaningful with the kids.” Mickey chucked. 

“Ah yes. But just think of it this way...I’ll come around here a lot less if you adopted them.” She laughed along. 

 

It was the day before Yev’s eighteenth birthday and the older men of the house were worried about bringing up the adoption issue in case it sparked fireworks that would ruin his big day. So they did the most logical thing and kept it to themselves while they planned a huge birthday blow out for their son. The Gallagher house was chosen as the venue due to it being bigger and Mickey disappeared to decorate it when everyone else thought he was at work. 

Fiona handed Mickey the sticky tape as he attached the banner to the wall. 

“What’s on your mind, Mickey?”

“What do you mean?” He frowned. 

“You’re standing in my kitchen but your mind is somewhere else completely. What’s up?”

He stared at her as she smiled easily at him. “Where to start? I guess I’m hating that Yev is turning 18.”

“Because that means you’re within spitting distance of 40?” Fiona unsuccessfully hid a smirk. 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Ay, any chance I can turn 39 first? Jesus. And how old are you again? Oh yeah...fuckin ancient.”

Fiona giggled and moved to the other corner of the banner to hold it up. “So what is it?”

Mickey swiped at his bottom lip with his thumb and avoided meeting Fiona’s gaze. “I guess...I dunno...he’s not our little boy anymore.”

Fiona’s teasing smile fell off her face and she stared at the man in front of her like they’d just met. “Oh.”

“I know you remember when he was born. It was complicated. I didn’t want him. Didn’t care about what happened to him. There’s still a part of me that’s buried so deep that no amount of therapy will ever reach that fuckin hates myself for that. I mean, like if I thought about it too long I’d hurt myself. And now the little boy I got so crazy in love with is a grown man and he’s gonna be leaving us soon. I’m just not ready for that yet.”

Fiona’s mouth had fallen open but she couldn’t speak. The sarcastic, stoic man she’d grown to love over the years had blown her mind. “I’m sorry.” She finally murmured. 

Mickey finally met her eyes and smiled tightly. “It’s okay. It’s the way it works. Parents go through this shit every day, right?”

Fiona nodded. “They do.”

“Don’t scare me any less.” Mickey grinned. 

They finished the decorations in a contemplative silence and when they did start to speak again it was to chat about Lily and the fuckin menace cat that seemed to think Mickey was his personal servant and ear-scratcher. When he left an hour later Fiona grabbed him in a hug. 

“You’ve done a great job with Yev. He’s an amazing kid. That’s down to you.”

Mickey shook his head with a sad smile on his face. “Nah. That’s down to Ian. Couldn’t have done any of it without him. Wouldn’t have been able to try.”

 

The mail arrived on the morning of Yev’s birthday and a thick brown envelope caught everyone’s eye. When Yev turned it over in his hands he saw the stamp and his stomach lurched. 

“What is it?” Ian asked and handed out the cups of coffee he’d just poured. Blake leaned over and saw the stamp too. His stomach lurched, flipped and sank. 

“It’s from Harvard.” Yev said softly. 

The room fell silent. Mickey glanced at Ian, who chuckled quietly. 

“Did we budget for Harvard?” Ian asked. 

“ _Can_ you budget for Harvard?” Mickey retorted. 

Yev opened the envelope and read the letter. He didn’t say anything and Blake’s ears burned at the tips when he sensed he was the reason for Yev’s hesitation. 

“What does it say? It’s gotta be good news, right?” He urged his boyfriend gently. 

Yev coughed to clear his throat. “Um...yeah. They’ve made me a conditional scholarship offer. I have to graduate with a 4.1 GPA and I’m in. Free ride.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “Fuck. That’s...wow.”

“Is that doable? What are you on track for?” Blake asked with nervous tension in his voice. 

“Last time I was graded I was looking at 4.1 so...”

“So that’s totally doable.” Blake grinned. 

Yev couldn’t take it all in. This was Harvard law school they were talking about. Harvard wanted him. 

“Well done kiddo. I’m proud of you.” Mickey reached over and ran his hand through Yev’s messy morning hair. 

Ian leaned down from where he stood behind Yev and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Me too. That’s really something.”

Blake was about to add his congratulations but was drowned out by Lily dashing into the room and launching into Yev’s arms. 

“Happy birthday!” She squeezed him tightly. 

“Thanks Lils. You look pretty today.”

She released her death grip and did a twirl, showing off her adorable pink dress. 

“It’s what your mom got me for Christmas.” She told Yev. “She has amazing taste.”

Yev, Blake, Mickey and Ian all shared a look between themselves and silently dared each other not to laugh. 

“She sure does. I’m mean...look what she made.” Blake grinned and planted a cheeky kiss on Yev’s cheek. 

Mickey fake-gagged and moved to get a refill on his coffee. 

“What’s this?” Lily pointed to the letter in front of Yev at the table. 

“It’s from a college. They’ve offered me a place there if I graduate with good grades.” Yev explained vaguely. 

Lily clapped excitedly. “That’s brilliant!” The smile froze on her face just seconds later. 

“Where is it?” She asked. 

“Harvard law school.” Yev replied. 

“How far away is that?”

There was no getting away from it. The kid would not be deterred, even if Yev wasn’t really ready to even think about the offer. 

“A thousand miles.” Blake answered for him. 

That was a number just far too big for Lily to comprehend. 

“No really. How far?” She frowned. 

Blake nodded seriously. “It’s literally a _thousand_ miles away. It’s in Massachusetts.”

Immediately, Lily’s bottom lip began to wobble. She gazed up at Yev with her wide blue eyes filling with tears. 

“I don’t want you to live that far away.” She burst out with a sob. 

Yev pulled her into his arms. “Lils, I haven’t made any decisions yet. Calm down.”

“The fuck you mean?” Blake gaped at his boyfriend. “If Harvard are givin you a free ride you take the free ride.”

Yev’s expression closed down and Mickey saw the stubborn set of his jaw that he got from Ian. 

“How about you let me think about shit before I make any decisions that are gonna affect the rest of my fuckin life?” He snapped at Blake. 

Blake narrowed his eyes and the whole room braced themselves for the storm that was coming. “How about you get your fuckin act together and start thinkin about draftin your ‘yes please thank you very much’ letter?”

“Why are you pushing this? Why are you so keen for me to fuck off to a different state?” Yev glared angrily. 

“Jesus Christ Yev! It’s Harvard fuckin Law School!” Blake leapt to his feet and stared down at his boyfriend. “There shouldn’t even be a question.”

“Stop givin me shit about stuff you know nothing about.”

“What? Coz I’m a dumb fuck drop out I couldn’t possibly understand what this means? Fuck your whiny bitch ass.” Blake stormed out of the room and left the remaining occupants of the kitchen silent in contemplation. Ian was about to speak when Blake appeared in the doorway and glared at Yev. 

“I’m not walking away in anger. I’m not spoiling your birthday. I’m not upsetting you. This is your life, not mine.” He said robotically, and Ian immediately recognized a therapy mantra in action. “But...that doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you for assuming I know nothing about this. I may not have Ivy League schools chasin after my ass but I do know a little bit about life changing decisions.”

Yev deflated, exhaling his pent up anger and flashed Blake a grateful smile. He stood and went to meet Blake in the doorway, pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

“Thank you for coming back. And I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Come get your birthday gift.” Blake led Yev out of the kitchen. 

Mickey’s gaze met Ian’s and he shook his head. “The fuck was that?”

Ian grinned. “Our little boy is all grown up.”

Lily curled her lip in disgust. “I’m going to see Franny before Yev gets his gift.”

“Good idea.” Ian agreed. 

 

Yev was absolutely thrilled when he went for a family birthday dinner at the Gallagher house and it turned out to be a family birthday rager. Everyone he loved in the world was there. He sipped on beers and danced around the living room with Lily, Amy, Gemma and Franny, the younger girls giggling wildly and Blake filming the scenes on his phone. By eleven the youngsters were exhausted and passed out asleep in Ian’s old room. Yev was feeling happily buzzed when Fiona drunkenly suggested playing party games. The party had thinned out to just a few so they congregated in the living room, filling up the chairs, sofa and floor space around the table. 

“Truth or Dare?” Carl suggested. 

“Never Have I Ever?” Debbie added and everyone voiced their agreement. Nobody really wanted to think up dares in a room full of family. 

Lip disappeared and reappeared with a bottle of cherry sour liquor. “Let’s make this more interesting!”

Yev groaned. “I’m meeting my mom for breakfast tomorrow morning. If I don’t make it, tell her I love her.”

Blake wound his arm around Yev’s neck and pulled him close so he could peck his forehead. “Don’t die. I’ve got plans for you later.”

Yev grinned sloppily at his boyfriend. “Oh yeah? Tell me more...”

“How about no you fuckin don’t.” Mickey scowled at the boys. 

Lip laughed raucously. “Come on Mickey. They’re young and in love.”

“And fuckin disgusting.” Mickey smirked. “All that lovey dovey shit around the house...ugh.”

“Like you and Pops don’t make out all the fuckin time...you’re at it so much I’m surprised you both haven’t suffered brain damage from the oxygen deprivation you must have...” Blake snarked playfully and didn’t register the room falling silent, all eyes on him. 

Blake glanced at Yev, who was wide eyed. “What?” Blake urged. 

“You called him Pops.” Yev replied gently. 

Blake screwed up his face. “I what?”

Ian was slightly pink in the face from holding his breath as a hundred thoughts collided in his mind. It was a simple slip of the tongue. An accident. Just because he didn’t mean it didn’t mean Blake was rejecting him. 

Yev smiled sweetly. “You called him Pops.” He repeated carefully so Blake didn’t get spooked. He may have come a long way with his therapy but he was still Blake, and that meant sometimes treading very carefully. 

Blake just shrugged. “Well...so what? That’s what he is, right? He’s my Pops. Mickey’s my Dad. The best I’ll ever have. Third time lucky huh?”

Ian’s eyes filled up and he slowly let out the breath burning his lungs. Blake met his gaze and smiled shyly. 

“I mean...if that’s okay with you?”

Ian nodded wildly but didn’t trust himself to speak. 

When Blake glanced at Mickey next he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere near the emotional sentiment as he did from Ian. He braced himself for a very Mickey-like response, probably in the form of a horrific incest joke. Mickey smiled at Blake. 

“Can make it official if you want?” He finally spoke. 

Blake’s expression changed to a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean we can make it so it’s all official. We’ll adopt you.” Mickey stated calmly. 

“Can you do that?” Blake’s jaw dropped. 

The whole room was still silent, hanging onto their every word. 

Mickey nodded. “Sure. We were gonna wait until after Yev’s birthday to talk to you guys about it but now just seems like the right time. Alice came by last week with the last of the court paperwork. She told us we can start adoption proceedings for both of you anytime we’re ready. Your mom isn’t going to be able to have Lily back with her full time so the option is there.”

Blake had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop it trembling. “Wow. Fuck.”

Yev grasped his hand tightly. “What about us?” He pointed between him and Blake. 

Ian smiled widely. “Alice’s words were “not ideal, but not illegal” so if you guys can live with it we can live with it.”

Mickey nodded along. “Talk to each other before you make any decisions. You two are loves young dream right now but if that changes you’re gonna be stuck for the rest of your lives being in the same family. We ain’t havin you two makin every holiday a fuckin war zone if you break up. So figure that shit out between you first.” 

“You’ll still adopt Lily though? Either way.” Blake clarified. 

Ian chuckled. “Yes Blake. If she agrees, we’re doing it. Just figure your own answer out.”

Blake and Yev both nodded and smiled affectionately at each other, leaving the whole room in no doubt what the outcome would be. 

“Okay!” Lip clapped his hands and drew everyone back to the game. “I’ll start. Never have I ever had sex with a man.”

Everyone but Carl and Lip groaned, while Kev looked confused. 

“Can you clarify what you mean by sex? Is it any act or strictly...you know?” Kev asked Lip as he used his hands to demonstrate a crude version of penetration. 

The room once again fell silent, jaws dropping as everyone stared at Kev. Lip’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Uh...yeah. Just...you know.”

Kev grinned broadly. “Oh. Okay. I’m good.”

Mickey glanced at Ian and burst out laughing. “Jesus Christ. No wonder he was fine with us butt buddies back in the day.”

Vee, Fiona, Debbie, Yev, Blake, Ian and Mickey all raised the shot of cherry poison Lip had poured for them. 

“Down in one?” Ian smirked. 

“That’s how we like it best.” Mickey grinned. 

Suddenly the ones taking the shot weren’t the most uncomfortable in the room. 

When it got to Blake’s turn everyone had taken at least a couple of shots. He needed a break. 

“Never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Yev shot him a glare. “Thank you sweetheart.”

Blake sat back with a grin. “You’re welcome.”

Lip had lined up more shots on the table and Yev reached for one, along with Mickey, Lip, Carl, Debbie, Kev, and Vee. 

Lip coughed and glared at Ian, who scowled back at his brother and reluctantly picked up a shot glass. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey rounded on Ian. 

The redhead blushed furiously. “Not my finest hour.”

“You’ve been all about cock since the day I met you! When? Why would you ever fuck a woman?” Mickey gasped incredulously. 

Ian squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting to think about the experience. “A long time ago. And I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

Lip smirked wickedly. “He fuckin hated it. I caught him scrubbing his tongue with a wire sponge.”

“You went _down_ on her?” Mickey’s voice went even higher. 

Yev waved his arms wildly. “Please stop. Please fuckin stop.”

Ian had never been more grateful for Yev in his life. “Yes. Please. I fuckin hated every second of it and it gave me PTSD.”

Mickey shook his head. “You think you fuckin know someone.”

The group downed the shots and it was Yev’s turn. 

“Never have I ever been arrested.” He smiled smugly. 

Everyone in the room groaned loudly. 

“It may be your birthday but you’re a fuckin dick.” Lip muttered. 

“Asshole.” Mickey added. 

“Where’s the loyalty?” Ian groused. 

“You used to be my favorite nephew.” Fiona glared. 

Carl picked up the glass. “Anyone startin to like the taste of this shit?”

The shots were downed and Debbie clapped her hand over her mouth. 

“No.” Everyone answered Carl’s question emphatically. 

 

Lily stayed over at the Gallagher house while the four men drunkenly staggered home in the early hours of the morning. Ian made each of them drink a full bottle of water before they headed off to bed. 

Blake had to help Yev strip off before he got into bed and suddenly the older boy turned into an octopus, grabbing for Blake with untameable arms. With surprising dexterity he unbuckled Blake’s belt and popped open his jeans. 

“Zhenya...you’re so drunk.” Blake tried to still his hands. 

Yev grinned dopily at Blake. “S’okay. You got my consent.”

Blake chuckled. “Good to know.”

Yev resumed his mission to get into Blake’s pants. “Need your cock.”

Blake helped him out and soon they were both naked and Yev was pawing at Blake. 

“God you’re so beautiful.” He murmured and pressed sloppy kisses all over Blake’s chest. 

Blake stroked his fingers through Yev’s hair. Yev moved down Blake’s body and stopped just above his groin. “I don’t wanna live away from you...”

“You talking to me or my dick?” Blake smirked. 

“Both.”

Blake tipped Yev’s chin up so he was looking into his eyes. “You’re gonna be fine. I swear.”

“I want to be with you.”

“Don’t matter where you go to school. We’re gonna be together. We just have to put the effort in.” Blake assured him. 

“Don’t you care that I’m gonna be so far away?” Yev pouted childishly. 

Blake swallowed down his annoyance and stroked Yev’s cheek with his thumb. “I care more than you’ll ever know. But I care more about what’s best for you. And Harvard is Harvard. I gotta plan for my long term and you earning Harvard graduate money is my meal ticket.” He joked. 

Yev giggled at the joke but quickly turned serious. “Harvard is gonna suck. I’m gonna be the kid with the free ride...rubbin shoulders with rich kid douchebags from fuckin sucky rich families who’ve never even imagined a place like Southside exists. I don’t wanna hate the next four years.”

Blake sighed quietly. This was something he would freak out about too, so he understood completely. 

“Zhenya, we can talk about this tomorrow when you realize Harvard is nowhere near as bad as your hangover.”

Yev sniffed. “Love you so much babe. Just need you.”

“You’ve got me. I love you too. Come on. Get some sleep.”

Yev flopped on his back and allowed Blake to tuck him in. “Can we talk about you becoming my brother tomorrow too?”

Blake swore under his breath. “Sign up for a lifetime of incest jokes? I must be crazy.”

 

On the other side of the bedroom wall Mickey was straddling Ian’s hips, rubbing their hard cocks together and sucking on his neck. They were both drunk and that meant they couldn’t keep their hands off each other more than usual. 

“Tell me about the woman you fucked.”

Ian pushed Mickey back. “The fuck? No way! It was gross!”

“I wanna know.”

“Fuck off. My dick is hard and I wanna keep it that way.” Ian argued. 

Mickey ground down on him harder. “Just tell me when...”

Ian huffed a sigh. “When we broke up for a while...after Sammi...when you were locked up.”

Mickey tensed up. “What? Why?”

“I was missing you. Missing fucking you. I was talking to Lip about how he’d never tried fuckin a guy and it got me thinking that I had never tried it with a woman. I was horny and I couldn’t have you. Didn’t want another guy. So I tried it. Hated every single second of it. Never did it again. End of story. We got back together and got our shit sorted and that’s all I ever wanna think about.” Ian rambled. 

Mickey soothed his partner by nibbling on the sensitive point on his neck and reaching his hand between their bodies to grasp Ian’s erection, reveling in the groan of pleasure escaping from his man. 

“What did she feel like?” He urged for more details. 

Ian cocked his eyebrow. “This turning you on? Sick fuck.”

“Tell me.”

“Too soft. Too wet. Not you.” Ian muttered. 

“Hmm.” Mickey kissed up Ian’s jaw and nuzzled against his nose. “Don’t ever wanna do it again?”

“Never.” Ian was firm. “My dick only ever goes in your ass. That’s fact.”

Mickey climbed off Ian and arranged himself so he was on all fours, ass in the air. “Come get it, tough guy.”

Ian grinned wickedly and slapped the ass that was on display for him. “There it is. My favorite snack in the world.”

Mickey’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when felt Ian’s mouth on him. He rocked his hips so Ian’s tongue hit all the right spots before Ian grabbed his waist and held him still so he could press his tongue deeply inside Mickey. 

“Holy fuck Gallagher. That’s it right there. Fuck!”

Ian added a finger, curling it up and finding the little button that could turn Mickey into a quivering wreck. “You’re mine. I’m yours. No more talk of fuckin women.”

“No more.” Mickey panted his agreement. 

“Tell me what you need...”

“Wreck my ass. Fuck me hard.” Mickey gasped. 

Ian lowered his head and continued to eat Mickey out, adding fingers along the way to stretch him open and get him ready for the nine inches Mickey loved so much. 

“Got about ten seconds before I blow Ian. Get on me.”

Ian chuckled and squirted some cold lube directly into Mickey’s gaping hole before slicking up his cock with one hand. 

“Shit.” Mickey pressed his face firmly into the pillow when Ian lined up and pushed into him with one smooth thrust. When he bottomed out he paused for only a millisecond before he pulled out and started up the movement again. Mickey was boneless and limp in his hold as Ian jackknifed into his body, over and over. 

“Close.” Mickey could just about manage to say. 

“You gonna come?”

“Yeh.”

“Without touchin your dick?”

“Keep fuckin goin.”

Ian smiled smugly even though Mickey couldn’t see him from where he was face down in the pillows. “Hold on tight.”

Mickey didn’t think Ian could go any harder or any faster, especially with the alcohol mixing with his meds, but there he was surprising him all over again. Ian snapped his hips, angling to hit Mickey’s sweet spot with every thrust. 

Then it happened. Mickey froze and clenched his entire body as he came, shooting his load all over the bed covers without a hand on his dick. It didn’t happen often. Even less so as he approached forty. But when it did it was absolutely spectacular. The clenching of his ass around Ian’s dick was the last straw for the redhead and he buried himself deep as he pumped Mickey full of his come. 

It took them both a while to come around from the intense pleasure that hit them like a ton of bricks. When Mickey was able to move it was only to roll over onto his back and scowl when he found the wet patch. 

“You fuckin broke me.” He slurred. 

Ian reached out his hand and snagged Mickey’s, pulling it to rest on his chest. 

“Love you Mick.”

“Fuck I love you too.” 

“I hated not being with you. Back then, I mean. I know it was my fault. I hated it even though I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Ssh man. We don’t need to hash this shit out again. It’s done. We’re past it.”

Ian turned his head to gaze fondly at Mickey. “I know. But talking about...doing that...with her...it’s a part of my life I hated.”

“We don’t gotta mention it again.” Mickey assured him. 

“I don’t ever wanna not be with you. Ever.”

“You won’t be. I promise. Besides, you make some fuckin world class shitty decisions when you’re not with me. I can’t let that happen again. I mean...you eating pussy? That is some _seriously_ fucked up shit.” Mickey’s tone was teasing. 

Ian narrowed his eyes. “I thought we weren’t mentioning that again?”

“After tonight.” Mickey crossed his heart. 

“Come here. Gimme a kiss before I fall asleep.” Ian used his grip on Mickey’s hand to haul him over. Mickey cupped his face with his hands and kissed him tenderly. 

“G’night love.” Ian whispered. 

“Night Gallagher.”

They fell silent as they waited for the booze and fucking to catch up and wipe them out. 

“Ian?”

“Hmm?”

“That fuckin cat is starin at me.”

Ian giggled into his pillow. “He’s been there for ages. Jumped up on the bed while you were waving your ass in the air like a shameless hussy.”

“The fuck? And you just let him?” Mickey was outraged. 

“Hey. You were the one talking about pussy. Of course Ollie was interested. That’s the language of his people.”

“You are so fuckin lame.” Mickey groaned. “I gotta live with two sons who fuck each other and a certified pervert cat. Jesus! We’re like talk show trash gold right here.”

“G’night Mick.” Ian repeated and snuggled deeper under the covers. 

“Yeah whatever, fuckin rug muncher.”

Ian rolled his eyes but just pretended to be asleep. He’d let Mickey have the win this time, he’d earned it. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
